jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Richie Cole
Richie Cole (born February 29, 1948) is an American jazz alto saxophonist, composer and arranger born in Trenton, New Jersey.Provizer, Norman. "RICHIE COLE BRINGS SAX APPEAL TO VARTAN", Rocky Mountain News, April 4, 1996. Accessed March 25, 2012. "On his current CD, Kush: The Music of Dizzy Gillespie, alto saxophonist Richie Cole spends most of his time in the company of a large brass section.... Instead, the Trenton, N.J. native will be in a quartet setting for a live recording on the Vartan Jazz label." He is a graduate of Ewing High School, in Ewing Township, New Jersey.Bailey, Marilynn E. "Cole Bebops Into Greatness", Evening Independent, December 2, 1978. Accessed March 25, 2012. "Cole says he was pleased when he learned he and Johneon had gone to the same high school — Ewing High — in Trenton."class=artist|id=p6308/biography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biography video:Richie Cole Quintet - I Can't Get Started video:Richie Cole - Tokyo Rose Sings the Rocky Mountain Blues He started on alto saxophone when he was ten, encouraged by his father who owned a jazz club in New Jersey. Winning a scholarship, he attended Berklee College of Music for two years before beginning his professional career. He is widely known for his creative jazz/bebop style of play. Discography As leader ;PRC Records Records *1976: Trenton Makes The World Takes '' ;Muse Records *1976: ''Battle of Saxes, Vol. 1 '' *1976: ''New York Afternoon: Alto Madness *1977: Alto Madness '' *1978: ''Keeper of the Flame *1979: Hollywood Madness *1980: Side by Side *1981: Some Things Speak for Themselves '' *1981: ''Cool "C" '' *1981: ''Alive! at the Village Vanguard ;Milestone Records *1987: Popbop '' *1987: ''Bossa International '' *1988: ''Signature ;Palo Alto Records *1982: Return to Alto Acres (with Art Pepper) *1982: Alto Annie's Theme *1982: Yakety Sax *1985: Bossa Nova Eyes ;Other CDs *Piece Of Jazz History CD (2006) - Altoists Richie Cole and Art Pepper only played together once; for this recording date in 1982. Teamed together by producer-writer Herb Wong. *Back On Top CD (2005) *Man With The Horn CD (2007) - Features a quintet that included guitarist Bruce Forman and pianist Bobby Enriquez... *Rises's Rose Garden CDs (2006) with the Alto Madness Orchestra *Profile CD (1993) *Kush: Music Of Dizzy Gillespie CD (1994) *Bossa International CD (1987) *Hollywood Madness CD (1979) *Signature CD (1988) *Richie And Phil & Richie CD (1998) *Pure Madness CDs (1999) *Yakety Madness CD (1983) *Live At The Douglas Beach House 1978 CD (1998) *Tribute To Our Buddies CD (2004) *Alto Madness CD (1977) *Starburst CD (1995) *Side By Side CD (1980) *Richie Cole Plays West Side Story CD (1996) *New York Afternoon CD (1976) *Richie Cole Live CD (1978) Popbop CD Trenton Style CD (2000 Come Sunday CD (2000) Pure Imagination CD Cool C / / Tokyo Madness CD Live at KUVO 2/11/08 (2008) Bebop Express (2008) KUVO Sessions Vol. 2 (2009) Featuring Tokyo Rose Sings the Rocky Mountain Blues; Pure Madness (2009) Pure Madness (1997) (2009) Richie & Phil Plus Richie (2010) ;Richie Cole Appears on these CDs and albums *Manhattan Transfer *Extensions (1979) *Manhattan Transfer Vocalese (1985) dedicated to Eddie Jefferson *Buddy Rich Keep The Customer Satisfied (1970) *Best Of Buddy Rich: The Pacific Jazz Years (1997) *Mecca For Moderns (1981) *Manhattan Transfer Romantics/National Breakout (2008) *Buddy Rich Swingin' New Big Band/Keep The Customer Satisfied (1992) *Sonny Stitt Just In Case You Forgot How Bad He Really Was (1981) *Most Romantic Jazz Music In The Universe (2004) *More Of The Most Romantic Jazz Music In The Universe (2004) *Jazz For A Day At The Beach (2003) *Jazz For A Night On The Town (2003) *Eddie Jefferson Vocal Ease (1999) *Virginia Woolf (2001) Sigmund Snopek, III *Battle Of The Saxes (1981) Sonny Stitt *Jazz For A Tropical Vacation (2003) *Live At Carnegie Hall Anita O'Day (2010) *1985 concert from Carnegie Hall featuring Richie Cole on alto sax, Roy Eldridge on vocals, Hank Jones on piano and John Poole on drums Janine Santana *Soft As Granite (2008) *Simply Jazz Greats (2008) *Les DeMerle You're The Bop! A Jazz Portrait (2001) *Simply Jazz (2004) *Walk Spirit, Talk Spirit (1997) James Van Buren *Live At The Kasbah (2004) *Peter Lauffer Keys To The Heart (2010) CD Imports *Cool C/Tokyo Madness (2001) (Import) Japan *Hollywood Madness (Jpn) (1999) (Import) LTD Ed *West Side Story (1996) (Import) Japan; Limited Gold CD *West Side Story (Remastered) (1999) (Import) Japan *Live At The Douglas Beach House 78 (2006) (Import Richie Cole Appears on CD Import Buddy Rich Collection (1999) (Import) United Kingdom DVDs *Johnny Griffin & Richie Cole From Village Vanguard (2004) *Jazz Legends Live! - Part 9 (2005) References External links * Richie Cole at AltoMadnessMusic.com * Richie Cole at allaboutjazz * Richie Cole at JazzExcursion * http://www.cduniverse.com/search/xx/music/artist/Richie+Cole/a/albums.htm Category:Saxophonists